Ángel
by Quiet Apathy
Summary: Alfred siempre ha sido un chico con suerte. Sin embargo, parece que eso está empezando a cambiar. Las cosas no van a ser tan fáciles como lo han sido hasta ahora, y eso Alfred va a descubrirlo de la peor manera posible. Highschool AU. USUK.


**N/A:**_ Bueno, esta es la primera historia larga que escribo. Estoy bastante emocionada con ella, porque estos dos son mi pareja favorita :).  
>Este capítulo es más bien introductorio, pero en el resto habrá más interacción entre ellos. Porque sí, aunque no lo parezca, este fic es USUK. Oseasé: YAOI. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.<em>

_**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, yo solo los utilizo porque, como de costumbre, me aburro y necesito canalizar ese aburrimiento de alguna manera.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ángel.<strong>

"_May there always be angels,  
>to watch over you.<br>To guide you and keep you  
>safe from all harm."<em>

**1.**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Uhngh_…

El molesto pitido del despertador no dejaba de sonar.  
>Entreabriendo los ojos, y de un fuerte manotazo, tiré el despertador al suelo. El pitido paró al instante y volví a cerrar los ojos, acurrucándome entre las mantas.<br>Estaba empezando a dormirme de nuevo cuando una almohada me golpeó con fuerza en la espalda.

—Matt…–gruñí.

Sin dejarse intimidar, mi hermano se puso su sudadera roja favorita y abrió las cortinas de par en par, haciendo que toda la luz me diese en la cara.

— ¡Dios! ¿Quieres dejarme ciego? —metí mi cabeza debajo de la almohada ¡Cierra eso, por lo que más quieras!

En lugar de correr las cortinas y dejar que me volviese a dormir (algo que sin duda haría un buen hermano), siento como mi almohada-escudo contra los malignos rayos del Sol, desaparece.

—Alfred… —ahora me protejo con las sábanas. No voy a rendirme tan fácilmente. — Vamos a llegar tarde, Alfred.

Al no contestarle, siento como suspira con resignación. Sonrío con suficiencia debajo de las sábanas: he ganado.  
>Por supuesto. Alfred F. Jones nunca pierde.<p>

—Como no te levantes y te vistas en menos de cinco minutos, —dice Matt tranquilamente— quemo toda tu colección de _Capitán América_.

No.  
>Nononononono. <em>No. <em>**No.**

Abro mucho los ojos y me levanto de la cama de un salto, cogiendo los vaqueros que están tirados a los pies de la cama y la primera camiseta limpia que veo.

Un minuto. _Uno._

Resoplando levanto la vista para mirar a Matt.  
>No me lo puedo creer. Está sonriendo. ¡Está sonriendo como si no hubiese roto un plato en su vida!<p>

—Eres malo, ¿lo sabías?

Se ríe mientras coge su bandolera y me tira las llaves del coche.

—Venga, vamos. —Cuando llegamos a la cocina me da una bolsa de papel que está apoyada sobre la encimera. — Te he preparado una hamburguesa para que te la comas por el camino.

Le miro. Miro la bolsa. La abro.

¡Oh Dios, oh Dios! Tan solo con el olor se me está haciendo la boca agua.  
>Ante todo, deberíais saber que mi hermano es el mejor cocinero del mundo. En serio. Nadie debería morir sin probar su comida, especialmente sus <em>crêpes<em>.

—Sabes que lo de quemar tus comics no iba en serio, ¿verdad?

Masticando el último trozo de hamburguesa miro a Matt. Está mirando al suelo mientras juega con el borde de las mangas de su sudadera. No me puedo creer que se sienta culpable por eso.

—Claro que sí, Mattie. —Le revuelvo el pelo— Ya sabes que los héroes no somos rencorosos.

Abro la puerta del coche y espero a que mi hermano entre también. Sonriendo, entra en el coche y se pone el cinturón.

— ¿Puedo poner uno de mis CDs, Al?

Ahora soy yo el que sonríe. Matt solo me llama Al cuando está realmente contento.

—Claro.

Coge uno de los muchos CDs que guardamos en la guantera de nuestro Chevrolet y lo mete con cuidado en el reproductor.  
>Nickelback empieza a sonar por los altavoces mientras Matt y yo cantamos acompañando al cantante. Adoro esta canción y cuando quiero darme cuenta ya la estoy cantando a pleno pulmón. Creo que Matt la ha puesto porque sabe que es mi favorita.<p>

— "_And they say that a hero could save us, I'm not gonna stand here and wait._"

Cualquiera que me viese ahora mismo (o escuchase, mejor dicho), pensaría que estoy loco.  
>Matt se ríe mientras canta él también. Pero él no grita, de hecho canta tan bajo que casi ni se le escucha.<p>

— "_Someone told me that love would all save us. But how can that be? __Look what love gave us…_"

Quince minutos más tarde llegamos al parking del instituto, justo cuando el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases dejaba de sonar.

* * *

><p>Matt sale disparado hacia su clase, no soporta la idea de llegar tarde.<br>Yo no me molesto en correr. ¿Para qué? Jamás he llegado tarde.

Cuando abro la puerta, sin embargo, unos ojos azules me miran con el ceño fruncido.

–Llega tarde, Jones. –Su mirada se relaja y esboza una pequeña sonrisa– Como ha sido la primera vez, voy a pasarlo por alto. Siéntese por favor.

Inclino la cabeza ligeramente y me apresuro a sentarme en mi sitio en la última fila, susurrando "_perdón_" al pasar cerca de la profesora.  
>Gracias a Dios que era la clase de la señorita Harebell, ella nunca ha sido partidaria de castigar a los alumnos por cosas como esta.<p>

Si hubiese tenido física… Me entran escalofríos solo de pensarlo. Estoy seguro de que a ese profesor le gusta castigar a los alumnos tan solo por el mero hecho de verlos sufrir.

Gilbert me mira desde la mesa de al lado con una mueca socarrona. Le ignoro y saco el libro de literatura y unos folios en blanco.  
>Miro a la profesora, pero realmente no la estoy escuchando.<br>Es raro. Muy, muy raro. Como ya he dicho antes, jamás he llegado tarde a ningún sitio. Espero que hoy haya sido tan solo una excepción.  
>Suspiro y trato de prestar atención. No es que realmente me apasione la literatura, pero las clases de la profesora Harebell suelen ser bastante entretenidas.<p>

Justo cuando parecía que había conseguido seguir el hilo de la lección, alguien llama a la puerta para abrirla justo después.

–Siento el retraso, profesora Harebell.

Miro con asombro al chico rubio que acaba de entrar en la clase. Es Arthur. El presidente del consejo estudiantil. El _puntual-como-un-reloj_ Arthur.

Si pensaba que el que yo llegase tarde era raro, esto ya es un fenómeno paranormal. Me acuerdo que, un día que tuve entrenamiento por la mañana, vi a Arthur sentado en su mesa leyendo una hora antes de empezar las clases.

La señorita Harebell le mira con el ceño fruncido, esta vez sin ningún atisbo de sonrisa.

–Esto no es propio de usted, Kirkland. Siéntese

–No volverá a ocurrir. – Dice Arthur mientras se sienta en su mesa de la primera fila, justo enfrente de la mesa de la profesora.

Cuando la señorita se da la vuelta para escribir en la pizarra, veo como Francis le pasa una nota a Arthur.  
>Tras leerla rápidamente, hace una bola con ella y la tira con fuerza a la cabeza de Francis.<p>

Dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa: por fin algo dentro de lo normal.

Incluso desde la última fila, puedo ver como las orejas de Arthur están rojas mientras coge apuntes de forma furiosa.

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué demonios escribiste en la nota, <em>Mann<em>?

Francis suelta una carcajada al mismo tiempo que se deja caer elegantemente sobre el banco de nuestra mesa de la cafetería.  
>Gilbert se sienta a mi lado y alza una ceja, esperando una respuesta.<p>

—No sé si os habéis dado cuenta, —dice inclinándose hacia adelante, como si nos fuese a contar un secreto. Dios, como le gusta hacerse el interesante. — pero _le petit lapin_ tiene peor aspecto que de costumbre. Yo solo se lo he hecho saber.

Francis sonríe burlonamente mientras mira hacia una de las mesas más apartadas.  
>Arthur está sentado solo, comiendo desganadamente la sopa que hoy sirven en la cafetería. Ahora que me fijo mejor, la verdad es que Francis tiene razón: Arthur está horrible. Tiene ojeras, el pelo más alborotado que de costumbre y está tan pálido que parece que se va a desmayar de un momento a otro.<p>

—Tierra llamando a Alfred, Tierra llamando a Alfred. ¿Estás bien? Todavía no has comido nada.

Desvío la mirada de Arthur y sonrío a Antonio. No me había dado cuenta de que le estaba mirando tan fijamente. ¡Agh! Ahora la sopa encima de estar mala, está fría.

Cuando Arthur se levanta, miro su bandeja. Sin que pueda evitarlo, se me forma un nudo en la boca del estómago. Todavía está llena.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>Mann:<strong> **_Literalmente, significa "hombre" en alemán. Sin embargo, en este contexto viene a significar algo parecido a "tío".__

_****Le petit lapin:****_ "El pequeño conejo" en francés.__

_****N/A:** **_El primer párrafo de la historia pertenece a la canción "Sleepsong" de Secret Garden. Esta canción es la que me sirvió de inspiración para empezar a escribir este fic y tiene bastante relación con todo lo que va a pasar.__

__También decir, que no pongo ninguna canción en los capitulos por mero capricho, siempre tienen que ver con la trama. Dios, me encanta mosquear a la gente xD.__

__Si tenéis alguna crítica, sugerencia, idea, etc. os agradecería que me dejáseis un review. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! :)__


End file.
